


Masked Men

by ddagent



Category: Plunkett and Macleane (1999)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Robbery, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plunkett gets caught robbing Rochester's Halloween party. Thankfully the host prefers a more pleasurable form of punishment than the gallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Men

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Plunkett and Macleane' or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to its respective institution.
> 
> I'd blame Nothingeverlost for this but I think I have to share some of the blame...even so, this is my first foray into slash. Quite exciting. Hope you enjoy!

Rochester’s Halloween Ball had been declared off limits, mostly because Macleane wanted the time to woo Rebecca rather than to fleece his fickle friends. Will Plunkett couldn’t give a toss about Macleane’s love life: all he wanted was his ticket to America. So with that in mind he had snuck out from their rooms at the Athena and headed to Rochester’s estate. After spending a few minutes casing the outside he came across a window at the back, open wide enough for Plunkett to sneak into the servant’s quarters.

 

He had come prepared with a mask and one of Macleane’s coats, enough to pass for a gentleman at a distance. There would be some valuables he could steal from the guests, maybe even a few of Rochester’s treasures. It was a shame to steal from him; Will liked the bloke a hell of a lot more than he liked Macleane. He was funny, never looked down on him. Maybe that was because whenever they met, Rochester looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Still, money was money and he couldn’t rely on Macleane to get them to America.

 

Slipping up a flight of stairs, Will eventually found the study. It was filled with treasures that would go a long way towards his goal. Casting an eye to the door, Will started to put a few of the easy to fence items into his sack. Hopefully Rochester would chalk it up to a thieving servant and be too embarrassed to tell his friends. The last thing Will wanted was for Macleane to find out and confront him.

 

Just as he put the last item in the bag, Will felt something cool and hard press against the curve of his spine. Macleane, if he was lucky. A guard if he was less so. Chance if God himself was against him.

 

“You know, darling, it’s considered bad form to steal from one’s own host.” _Rochester._ Didn’t think he had the balls. “Tell me; are you one of these highwaymen that are going around?”

 

Will chuckled. “Yeah, the better looking one.”

 

He felt Rochester’s hand cup his neck, his fingers toying with the frayed edges of his mask. As a friend of Macleane’s it was possible that Rochester wouldn’t send him to the gallows. But the Lord might have his own brand of punishment. Macleane had once mentioned over tea Rochester’s riding crop collection. There were certainly worse ways to go.

 

“You know, I was having such fun at this party. Everyone wearing masks. They hide all _manner_ of sins, don’t they?” Will felt Rochester’s breath against his ear. “Why don’t you keep yours on?”

 

He let out a ragged, relieved breath. “Thank you.”

 

The gun pressed tighter against his back. “Don’t thank me just yet. Turn around, let me look at you.”

 

Will followed the order, getting his first glimpse of Rochester that evening. The black and orange shirt and coat suited him well. As did the gun he was holding. For a moment, Will wondered what it would have been like to go into business with Rochester instead of Macleane. They would have had better access to the jewels of the rich and he wouldn’t be overwhelmed with a constant need to smack his partner in the face, that’s for sure. But Rochester was one of the richest men in England; he wouldn’t have gone for it in a million years.

 

He did look good holding that gun though.

 

“Don’t fret, Handsome,” Rochester said, seemingly taking his silence as fear. “I won’t turn you in to face the gallows. But you do have to make reparations, understand?” Will nodded. Anything to avoid the noose. “Good boy. Now drop the bag, you won’t be escaping with any loot tonight.”

 

Will dropped the bag on the chaise to the left. “Anything else, my Lord?”

 

“Why yes, as you so happened to ask. I’ve let you keep the mask but I don’t think you should keep anything else.” Will looked at him strangely. “Take off your clothes, darling. _All_ of them.”

 

He thought for a moment about overpowering Rochester, perhaps using a distraction to get the gun away from him. But he couldn’t see any harm in stripping for the Lord, not really. Macleane got to play with Rebecca whenever they robbed her carriage. Why couldn’t he have a little fun on his own robberies?

 

Smiling, Will unbuttoned Macleane’s coat and dropped it to the floor. He would have to explain to his partner where it had gone to, but he didn’t want to think about his partner right that second. Underneath the fancy coat was just a plain shirt and it didn’t take much effort to undo the laces around his collarbone. Rochester was grinning at him, eyeing him up like he usually did. His eyebrows rose as Will finally tore the shirt over his head and dropped it to the chaise with the rest of his swag.

 

Rochester’s eyes darkened as he took in the topless highwayman. “You’re not a gentleman at all, are you?”

 

Will cast his eyes down his own skin. He was on the skinny side, the lines on his body more dirt than definition. He had scars too, quite a few of them actually. No, he was certainly no gentleman. “Nah. Just a bit of rough.”

 

Something swept over Rochester’s face for a moment and in the next the Lord was moving forward, his pointed boots heading in Will’s direction. The gun was still pointed at him, but the man’s free hand had reached out to run over the plains of his stomach, the bones of his hips. Will could stop him with one quick smack to the throat but he didn’t. _Let him touch_. One of Rochester’s fingers trailed down his navel to the band of his breeches. Will felt lightheaded, there was not enough air getting to his lungs. It had been a long time since he had been touched like that, especially by such soft hands.

 

“And the rest of the clothing, Handsome.”

 

Under Rochester’s heavy gaze, he reached for the fastenings and undid them. He pulled the material down his legs and kicked them and his shoes too, leaving him in nothing but the mask. Rochester’s tongue swiped over his lips, the man eyeing him hungrily. Will could feel his dark eyes on every inch of his bare skin, including his hardening cock. He couldn’t help it. When Rochester looked at him that way something in him began to _ache_.

 

The Lord giggled at his state, his free hand dipping down his stomach. “May I?” Will nodded before he could think, tearing at his bottom lip when the other man’s cool hand stroked him from balls to tip. He dug his balled hands under his armpits, trying not to cry out. It had been too fucking long. “My my, what a lucky man I am. Robbed by a handsome highwayman who likes another man to handle his shaft.”

 

He squeezed him tight, the rest of his blood making its way downward. Rochester kept stroking him, making little hums of encouragement until Will felt the man’s hand leave his body. When he opened his eyes he found Rochester standing dizzyingly close. He was all show and bravado, bright colours and fancy words. But Will could see the strained muscles in his neck, the control about to snap. Lord Rochester brought to breaking point by a highwayman with less wealth than the jewels adorning the Lord’s coat. It made Will grin.  

 

It fell, however, when Rochester raised a trembling hand; his fingers once more reaching for the end of his mask. Will acted quickly; his fingers clasping around the man’s wrist and pulling him flush against him. Despite his willingness with Rochester, he couldn’t let him see who he was. The mask stayed on. “Why ruin the surprise, my Lord?”

 

Rochester giggled. He tossed the gun to the chaise and used his free hand to tug up the mask just a little. His fingers pressed against the seam of his mouth, running along his rough lips. “I loathe surprises. Still, I guess I can wait to unwrap this one.”

 

He felt the whisper of Rochester’s mouth replacing his fingers, followed by the sharp tug of teeth on his bottom lip. He bruised already broken skin but Will didn’t care. He pulled the man closer, tugging at Rochester’s jet black hair. But then the touch was gone and so was Rochester, the Lord now standing by the chaise and scooping up Will’s clothes.

 

“You can join the party if you wish, Handsome,” Rochester offered through shallow breaths. “You’ll be a welcome guest. Otherwise…” He looked him up and down once more, the predatory gaze returning to his eyes. “…feel free to rob me any time.”

 

With a wink, Rochester left him naked and aroused in the study. It would be a challenge to return home but it had been worth it. Both for the loot Rochester had left behind and for the other man’s touch that Will had been thinking about long into his empty nights.

 

He would have to make regular stops on Lord Rochester. It was certainly a satisfying endeavour. 


End file.
